


Bloody Knuckles

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternature Universe, Bisexual Connor, Connor Lives AU, Connor is getting better, Connor wrestles, Evan is a medic, Little bit of violence but it’s barely graphic, M/M, Pansexual Evan, evan stutters, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: In which you're an underrated wrestler who won't stop getting back up and I'm just the medic who takes care of you (and secretly am in love with you) AU





	Bloody Knuckles

Crack!!!

Connor grinned as he pulled his fist back from his opponent, watching them stumble backwards, not quite being knocked out but it was a damn good punch that'd bring them closer to one. He loved wrestling, it was a great stress reliever and it helped a lot with his depression. It took a lot of training, but he found himself in a decent spot so far.

Evan, who was his medic, nervously watched him wrestle. Every sudden punch and kick always made him flinch, he really wished Connor wore a shirt or something because his chest was exposed and that could really knock the air out of him if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly, the opponent grabbed Connor and slammed him down onto the ground. Connor cursed, he kicked them in the gut, making them fall back while he stood back up, wincing slightly. He ran to his opponent and pinned them down, the referee ran out, laid beside the opponent, and said, "One, two, three! We have a winner!" Connor let go of them and stood up proudly, as the referee took his arm and lifted it up, prompting the small crowd to cheer.

Evan let out a breath he was holding, thankful that the fight was over. Connor had been knocked down twice, and he really wanted to check him for a concussion.

Connor stood in the rink for a little bit, prideful in his work, before climbing out, exhausted and sore. Wrestling wasn't an easy job, but it made good money.

Evan hurried over to him, and brought him to the medical tent. "Are you c-crazy?! How many times was that guy gonna have to k-knock you down!" He exclaimed, prompting Connor to sit down on the small examination table.

Connor grinned as he took off his gloves, "He wasn't the toughest I've fought, but he definitely was a fucker to knockout," he chuckled, then grunted in pain.

Evan grabbed a flashlight and flashed in front of Connor's eyes. "Any headaches? Is your v-vision spotty, uh, are you c-confused, or, or do you feel unbalanced?"

Connor winced at the light, "No, none of that. My chest fucking hurts though."

Evan huffed, "I hope you didn't b-break anything. Take off your helmet and retainer, I wanna check to see if you lost any teeth."

Connor spat out the retainer, "No lost teeth yet." He grinned, before taking off his helmet. He had his hair tied up in a bun, but his boss didn't like how long he outgrew it. Connor refused to chop it, so this was his solution.

"Okay uh, l-lay down," Evan told him, trying hard not to blush like the pansexual mess that he was.

Connor obliged, trying his best to relax on the uncomfortable metal table. Evan pulled over a small step stool and stepped onto it, then felt his chest. "T-tell me if anything hurts." Connor shut his eyes and let Evan feel his chest, until he yelled out in pain as Evan pressed down one of his ribs.

"Damn it, Connor.. Well, I-it feels just bruised, better than a fracture, but uh, you'll need some time off," Evan stepped down and went to get a bandage.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to help me," Connor reminded him. They had met online and met at a cafe, where Evan revealed he had a minor in Medical Care. Connor asked if he'd be willing to help out at wrestling matches, and Evan surprisingly agreed. He slowly but surely started to fall for the other, though.

"Sit up," Evan ignored his comment, gently tapping a liquid onto it. Connor sat up, and Evan started to wrap his rib.

Connor grunted again and watched him do so. "You know, you mean a lot to me.. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"You don't know how much I worry about you, watching you fight. Wrestling.. it can, well, be d-deadly," Evan wrapped the bandage around a few more times before finishing.

“I’m.. sorry I make you worry. Maybe I can make it up to you?” Connor offered.

“How?” Evan looked up at him.

“How about we grab some coffee, just you and me? Like uh, before I got you involved in all this bullshit?” Connor smiled sheepishly.

Evan blushed lightly but smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
